Astra
is the younger twin brother of Ultraman Leo and a prince of the fallen Planet L77. He came to Earth after learning that Leo had survived the destruction of their home planet and has appeared several times to assist his brother. History Ultraman Leo The younger brother of Ultraman Leo, Astra came from the desert Nebula L77 of the Leo constellation. After the destruction of L77 by the Alien Magma, Leo, Astra, and Leo's pet monster Ron were the last survivors, although at the time Leo was unaware that the other two had survived. While Leo and Ron separately made their way to Earth, Astra was captured and held prisoner by the Alien Magma until he was eventually rescued by Ultraman King. After King told him of Leo's survival, Astra headed for Earth and rescued his brother during a battle against Garon and Littre. Ever since, Astra has assisted Leo in fighting several different aliens that were too powerful for Leo to defeat by himself. At one point, Alien Babalou froze Astra in a special type of ice in space and took his identity in order to steal the Ultra Key. After Ultraman King revealed that the Astra the Ultra Brothers were fighting was in fact Babalou, Leo saved Astra from his icy imprisonment. Astra returned the Ultra Key, narrowly saving the Earth and the Ultra Planet from colliding. He and his brother became the first Ultra Brothers that were born outside of Nebula M78. Following this, Astra aided Leo in destroying the Saucer Monster Hangler. Ultraman Mebius Throughout the events of Ultraman Mebius, Astra is the least active of the Ultra Brothers. However he is present during the series finale, assisting his brother Leo in using the Ultra Double Flasher in destroying the coating that was surrounding the sun. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends the Movie Astra appeared in this film, watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle, followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived, Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him in to a river of molten magma but no sooner had they arrived, the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their Ultra Double Flasher attack while every one else attacked Beryudora together until Zero finished him off. Astra and Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Astra reappeared in this movie as he gave energy along with the other Ultras of the Land of Light to create Zero's travel sphere. He appears near the end to protect the Land of Light from the Darklops army and is beaten until Zero beats Kaiser. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Astra participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against Evil. While in midst of battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters, and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Astra's doll is unknown, but could be with Leo's Spark Doll, which is also unknown. Astra returned to his original form along with all the Ultras after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultra Fight Victory After Ultraman King sensed the awakening of the Space Emperor, he calls on Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Ace and the Leo brothers. Leo and Astra were sent to Planet Gua on the orders of King, to stop the revival of Juda. However, Yapool sent his Choju Battalions, Verokron, Doragory and Vakishim to take care of them. While Leo and Astra were busy dealing with the Choju, Yapool arrived and the brothers watched as the super dimensional being used the Victorium he stole from the core to amp up Juda's revival. Right after that, Ace, along with Ginga and Victory appeared to help Leo and Astra take down Yapool and his Choju Battalion. Astra defeated Doragory with his Astra Kick while Leo defeated Vakishim with his Leo Kick, Ace defeated Verokron with his Ultra Guillotine, and Ginga Victory defeated Yapool with his Ultra Fusion Shoot. However, after Yapool exploded, the negative energies inside of him went to Juda's distorian and fully revived him and summoned Super Grand King Spector. Afterwards, Astra, along with the other Ultras tried to destroy Grand King with little to no success until Victory decided to take care of Juda himself while the rest deal with the robot before it destroys the planet. Later, as Victory turned the power of the Victorium Core against Juda, the energies from the Core went into Super Grand King Spector, weakening him and Astra helped defeat the robot by combining his and Leo's Ultra Double Shoot with Ace's Metallium Ray and Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot. Ultraman Geed Astra was one of the Ultras that battled Ultraman Belial in the battle before the Crisis Impact. Despite he and his fellow Ultra's efforts, Belial suceeded in triggering the Crisis Impact and almost destroyed the universe if not for Ultraman King's interference. Profile *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 49,000 tons (46,000 tons in the old configuration) *'Age': 10,000 years (20,000 years in the old configuration, as twin brother of Leo) *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 (Mach 20 in the old configuration) *'Running Speed': 900 kilometers per hour (700 km in the old configuration) *'Underwater Speed': 140 knots *'Jump Distance': 400 meters. *'Vision': He can see as far as 10 kilometers. *'Brawn': Not set. Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The crystal on Astra's forehead, like his brothers it doesn't seem to react to his strength but can be used to fire beams. *'Protector': The armor on Astra's upper body. *'Color Timer': Like his brother and, presumably other Ultras from L-77, Astra possesses a Color Timer. *'Astra Sign': Like Leo's Leo Symbol, the Astra Symbol is Astra's written name and a symbol of his royal status on L-77 * : A remnant of his time as a captive of the Alien Magma before he was rescued by Ultraman King. According to the 2001 Ultraman Encyclopedia, the chain was one of Alien Magma's weapons, which is durable enough so much so that even Ultraman King's ESP cannot break it. Because of this, it has remained as a memento from Astra's captivity and is still worn to this day. Techniques :;Abilities *'Astra Shower': A water jet from Astra's hands. Used in episode 36. *'Size Adjustment': Astra can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to 50 meters. *'Flash Travel':Astra usually travels to Earth and presumably other places through a red travel ball. * : Astra is capable of erecting an Ultra Sign as well. Used to tell Leo that he has returned the Ultra Key back to the Land of Light. *'Color Timer Flash': Astra can use his color timer to create a large, flash of white light that can blind foes for a short time. *'Blind Tactics': Floating/standing with the sun behind him, Astra amplifies the sunlight and temporarily blinds his opponent like Leo. Astra Shower.jpg|Astra Shower image Astra.jpg|Size Adjustment image astra01.jpg|Flash Travel A3BC1BD2-8EBC-41B5-A47B-415457F487BF.jpeg|Ultra Sign image astra003.jpg|Blind Tactics :;Special Moves *'Electron Beam': A beam from Astra's Beam Lamp, unused. *'Astra Ultra Shooter': This attack is similar to Leo's Ultra Shooting Beam, fired from one of his hands. This is used when fighting Belial's Darklops and seen in at least one magazine scan. Astra attack.jpg|Astra Ultra Shooter :;Physical *'Astra Iron Punch': Punching technique, Unused. *'Astra Spike Kick': Kicking technique, Unused. * : Performed just like Leo's version, Astra jumps 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jumpkick. First used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution. This move is first used in Ultra Fight Victory. *'Combustion': Astra can cause monsters to explode by shrinking down and flying through their digestive track. *'Judo': Like his brother, Astra is highly skilled in Martial Arts, able to perform suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. imagefhggggggg.jpg|Astra Kick Combustion.jpg|Combustion :;Combination * : With the help of Leo, Astra and his brother can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands, able to destroy several or powerful monsters. *'Ultra Double Spark': A combination technique used with Leo to repair the Ultra Key. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with Leo, used on Alien Atlanta. *'Astra Leo Kick': With Leo, Astra can perform a double kick, paired with Leo. Leoeastra.jpg|Ultra Double Flasher Ultra Double Sapr.jpg|Ultra Double Spark image Astra002.jpg|Double Kick C354165c-s.jpg|Astra Leo Kick Trivia *Astra is the first known secondary Ultra to be the sibling of the main Ultra, he is also the first regular secondary Ultra. *It is unknown which of the twins is younger but Astra is generally believed to be the younger brother. *Within the actual Leo series, Astra was simply known as Leo's brother but later on was cemented as his identical twin. *Astra is Latin for "star." *Astra's different crest, or lack-there-of, from his twin brother is said to be due to physical damage he had received during the destruction of his home world, and being tortured and mutilated as a prisoner of the Alien Magma. So that upon his escape and recovery, his face needed to be reconstructed. *Astra's rescuer was originally planned to be Father of Ultra but was instead changed to Ultraman King. *Astra was intended to appear in Ultraman Zero versus Darklops Zero, but was cut. He was also intended for Ultraman Saga, joining the Ultra Brothers in a battle that was also cut. He would have fought Tyrant and it would have been the first time Astra, Seven and Leo fought together. *Astra's grunts in Ultraman Leo are the same as his brother Ultraman Leo. However, his grunts in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 are a high pitched version of Leo instead. ja:アストラ Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Judo Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Videogame Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras from Other Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Ultraman Zero